We Were Both Young When I First Saw You
by PrettyLittleDiary
Summary: Victoire and Teddy spend a week together at Shell Cottage every year in their summer holidays. They may have known each other Victoire's whole life but they still don't know one another very well due to how quiet Teddy is around her, but now their friendship starts to blossom after she catches him drawing late one night.
1. Chapter 1

"Victoire, Bill said food's…" Teddy stopped speaking. I looked back and realised my bedroom door was wide open. I was stood there in my underwear. Ugh. I was so used to being left alone in my creaky attic room sometimes I forgot to close it. The surprise of the situation caused me to freeze. Teddy too. I could hear my heart beating in my ears but I still couldn't move. We were both just stood there maintaining eye contact. In sync I grabbed my dressing gown from my bed and the door slammed. I looked in the mirror glad I was wearing matching underwear but hating the way my stomach came out over the edge of my underwear. It was a silly thing to worry about as I'm sure Teddy didn't even look it was just out of surprise.

"Foods…ready" came Teddy's voice after a pause. It made me laugh hearing his voice from outside my door. He must be frozen still. Ah, this really was embarrassing I thought as I dreaded heading down to dinner.

"Okay, just doing my hair" I called.

"Oh…okay…" he replied. I heard his feet on the stairs heading to the rest of the cottage and I wondered how I didn't hear him coming up. Although I was easy for me to get lost thinking about quidditch next year.

Eventually I headed downstairs fully dressed and made up, typically mum had set my place up opposite Teddy. I could barely look at him myself but the way his cheeks were red and that continued to his hair. Forcing myself to look over at him I grimaced shyly in an attempt at an apology, even if it wasn't my fault. Mum was fighting little Louis in to his chair while dad served us our steaks.

"Ah zis must be a family you all like steaks well done" mum told us.

She enjoyed getting to cook for us all and thought it was a chance to treat Teddy as he hadn't stayed with us in a while. Mum and dad babysat for Teddy since he was a baby. When his parents sadly passed they were some of the only adults out of the family. When we were young he'd spend a lot more time with us in Shell cottage, he loved the sea, it all changed as he started in Hogwarts but he always came for at least a week each summer.

"It's wonderful" he complimented mum.

She smiled at him while she fed Louis while trying to eat herself. He was right, it was wonderful. It was especially wonderful because I knew tomorrow night I'd be helping her cook, mum always wanted to pass down her talents to the three of us. For once I was actually quiet around the dinner table so I just hoped they'd think I was tired since I wouldn't even know where to begin explaining what happened, it was a stupid thing to have to explain anyway. He was right, it was wonderful.

"She's letting you wash up?" I asked Teddy. I spotted his reflection in the window while I scrubbed the plates – by hand I may add. Teddy was always a guest and no matter how long he stayed she never allowed him to do chores.

"I insisted…I wanted to say s-sorry" he stammered

"It was an accident" I replied

"But still…sorry" his voice caught. He sounded so guilty it was like I'd caught him deliberately looking at me. I didn't think for a second that was true, Teddy was three years older than me and almost of age _and_ he was one of the nicest guys I'd ever met. We didn't know each other very well considering the time we'd spent together but I still very much liked the boy who was practically my cousin.

"Don't be silly" I insisted. I was glad that I wasn't the one blushing handing him a plate to dry I saw his hair was still red but his cheeks were starting to fade. However long I'd been around him I was still amazed by his metamorphmagus but I tried to not to obviously stare just using the window as a mirror.

OoOoOoOoOoO

I was lying in bed trying to read one of my mother's old books. It was in French but that wasn't the problem – I was actually quite good at French, I just couldn't concentrate. I pulled myself to my feet looking out of my attic window gazing at the clear sky. It was a second before I saw Teddy sat on sand beside our house. He had a sketch book on his lap and appeared to be drawing the beach. I wasn't sure how you could draw in the dark but he looked content. I looked back at the book on my bed and sighed grabbing a hoody from my closest.

"What are you doing?" I asked

"Drawing" he replied. It wasn't surprising for such a quick reply, Teddy wasn't always the most talkative guy

"Can you see?"

"Kind of…I like drawing at night" he explained

"Why?"

"The way the light from the stars and the moon highlight the scene" he explained. I lay back on the sand looking at the sky. The sky was full of stars the full moon was full on the clear night. It may be dark but the light from the house and the sky was just enough to for Teddy to be able to see what he was drawing.

"It never looks like this anywhere but here, does it?" I commented

"No" he sighed wistfully, I could see his hands moving ever so slightly as he sketched.

I played with the sand allowing it to run through my hands. The cold hit me rather suddenly I regretted not changing out of my pyjama shorts. I buried my feet under the sand which had to be one of my favourite sensations in the world. It was nice just to lie there without having to think of anything.

"You're lucky" he told me after a long silence

"Lucky?" I replied

"Lucky" he agreed

"Are you going to tell me why?" I almost laughed

"To live here"

"I know" I said gently. I continued to star gaze despite the shivering thinking how much more fun it was just to look rather than practice astronomy in class. Sometimes I really preferred not having to think.

"Even your rickety old house?"

"Uh yes" I replied. I kind of took it as an insult as he referred to my cottage like that. The rickety old house was my possibly the second favourite part of living here. The first was probably the rock pools, I loved exploring.

"Okay, I didn't mean too…didn't mean it like that" he answered. I guess my response must have been more defensive than I realised. The problem was I did love my cottage and I didn't understand why he would think I didn't. It had grown over the years as mum and dad expanded so we could all have a room and a kid's room. I may have the attic bedroom with the almost broken window but that was out of choice and I was extremely happy. "I just, I would love to live here"

"Oh" I responded. I wasn't quite sure what to say as it turns out he understood how much I loved my cottage and its surroundings. The cold sea air invaded my nostrils and I watched him wondering what he was thinking. His hair was no longer red but the blue of the sea. It was nice how he always adapted to his environment probably subconsciously. I didn't know what to say so I just lay there allowing him to draw as he pleased.

"Victoire! You have me a heart attack!" shouted dad. I looked up and saw him stood in my bedroom window. "Thought you'd fucking disappeared or something"

"Oh, sorry daddy!"

"I want you in by eleven, Teddy by twelve"

"Yes daddy" I replied. Teddy just nodded but I could see dad standing in the window still watching us

"Can I see?" I asked.

"See?"

"Your drawing?"

"When it's done" he agreed

"I never knew you drew" I replied

"Yeah, I've only recently got back in to it"

"Cool" I murmured

As the night grew on it was almost pitch black when I decided to go in. I looked over Teddy's shoulder and saw he was now sketching the sky. It was perfect. The way he managed to depict all the stars so precisely and the positioning of the moon. I pretended I was looking as I dusted the sand off me. Without a word I slipped inside and finally headed to bed.

oOoOoOoOoOo

"Dominque! Don't go so far!" I called. She was like a fish in the water but it was always worrying when all I could see was her head occasionally pop up. She was very short but she had the swimming skill of someone twice her size and age. I had already had to promise mum and dad not allow her to swim in the Black lake, she was slightly ridiculous at times.

Teddy and I on the other hand were dipping our feet in to the water. We were barely an inch in just allowing the cold water to lap over our toes. The smell was stronger now we were practically in the sea. It was also colder and I was wearing even less than yesterday just in my bathing suit. When we were finally in to the water at knee length I splashed him

"Oi!" he shouted, but then he laughed. His first response was to get me straight back and I felt the cold water drip down my fairly exposed body

"Ah!" I squealed. The cold water made me shiver, cold air running through my loose hair. Seconds later he scooped me up in his arms. I was highly aware of my weight wondering how he could actually carry me. Our bodies were touching one another and he felt just as cold as me. Screaming in to his chest, digging my nails in to his chest wanting to be put down.

"Want me to drop you?" he asked smugly

"Nicely!" I insisted

"Mmm" he laughed. I noticed his eyes were a deep shade of blue that just had to be due to his metamorphmagus they were so perfect. That was my last thought before he dropped me. The water went over my head covered by the freezing cold water unable to breath. Quickly I pushed myself back up taste of salt air in my mouth. I stood next to Teddy almost the same height as him but I couldn't pick him up like he could me

"Douche" I called. I pushed him roughly without any avail

"Victoire we need to start diner!" called mum. She was stood clutching her arms to her chest. Dad was handing Louis back to her clearly heading in to the water. It was safe to say I was jealous but it was my turn since Dominique had helped her yesterday. I looked towards Teddy who was grinning with a smug glint in his eyes. Stalking off walking back through the water I shook my head at him

"This isn't the end" I called to him. Walking out of the water disappointedly wasn't making me any less cold.

OoOoOoOoOoo

"Parfait" mum mused.

We handed out everyone their dinners. Tonight was pasta but of course it was an old recipe of my grand-mère. I looked at Teddy across the table whose eyes were no longer the deep blue, they were a pale brown. They looked more natural than the blue and I assumed they must be.

"Given any thought to when you finish school Teddy?"

"I…it was part of the reason I'd come down" he replied. "I was considering curse-breaker"

"Really?" grinned dad. I could tell before he even started talking he felt at least partly responsible for his choice due to his antidotes. Dad could talk about his days in Egypt forever, and he did it was a long dinner listening to the stories I'd heard so many times before.

"You still don't play then do you?" dad asked Teddy

"No, even if I did I could never play like Vic"

"Her names Victoire" corrected mum, as usual

"I…I y-yes, I couldn't play like Victoire" he finished

"I'm not even on the team" I grumbled

"You will be soon" dad insisted

"'Es you are wonderful player" mum continued

"I want to play" announced Louis

"As soon as you daddy can get you on a broom he well" said mum, cooing Louis

"It won't be long son" said Dad, pinching Louis chubby cheeks

"I want to be a swimmer" Dominique declared

"And zhat career may that be?" asked mum, she sounded slightly amused

"I don't know. I'm elven" she smiled

"Always follow your dreams darling" said dad

"Bien sûr" agreed mum

"If anyone could make a career of it, it would be you" I told her. She grinned to herself flicking back her perfect rose-gold hair, the sea water always made her hair look nice whereas mine is just one big tangled mess.

OoOoOoOoO

"Brm brum" played Louis. We were sat on the floor pushing round his toy cars while the others began cleaning up.

"Vic, what's Hogwarts like?"

"It's amazing Louis," I replied "you get to spend every day with your friends in the most beautiful castle"

"Is it as good as mummy and daddy say?"

"Better" I replied. "You'll love every second"

"But that's soo long!" he complied

"Six years left" I poked his nose, "it'll be you leaving me behind in no time"

"But I want to be in school with _you_!"

"Don't be silly sweetie" I pulled him on to my lap. "You'll be in school with Dominique, Rose, Fred, Albus and…and well I'm sure I'm missing a few" I reminded him

"But you're my big sister" he pouted

"And you're going to be fine without me and I promise I'll take you to the station"

"Promise?"

"Promise." He smiled up at me and yet again he made me feel guilty for being older than him. I pulled him up on to my lap cuddling him to my chest like usual

"Not good enough for little Louis?" I asked. I grabbed him in my arms and began to tickle him, he laughed loudly in the squeezed sound.

"What a bully" commented Teddy, he was now stood behind us. Louis kicked out in retaliation but he was too small for it to matter

"Think I get it off you" I glared, "picking on someone smaller than me"

"Yeah, you're not smaller than me" I watched him get smaller while we spoke

"Oh wow I'm going to curse you the second were back in Hogwarts" realising he was right

"Your too cool for me when were in school" he responded lounging on the sofa

"No. You never speak to me" I replied

"You hate my best friend" he added

"Leo's a creep" I said honestly

"Who's Leo?" piped up Louis

"His best friend" I replied

"Why's he a creep?"

"Uh…he…" I looked to Teddy for help

"He likes creeping up on people" he said. I laughed gratefully scooping Louis in to my arms so we could find some goblestones. It was nice to be able to sit with Teddy, who was almost my age, rather than my family. I adored my family but there was only so much time you could spend in their company and all my friends were on holidays.


	2. Chapter 2

I was walking through the castle after hours several weeks later. We only had a few weeks left in school before Christmas break and Gryffindor had me on substitute seeker so I needed to keep on top of my game. Irritatingly I'd messed up in the try outs and not shown my best playing. This had meant practicing in every spare minuet and this included tonight and how I'd been left out after hours. In my shower I'd gotten sort of distracted worrying about how hard it was going to be to keep up if training was half as hard as this. I knew I could do it however, I'd do anything to get on the team even get caught out after hours.

"Hey," said a voice. I looked back to where I thought I heard a voice but nothing was there. I span around looking for someone making my hair flick around as I did. Looking in the air I half expected to see Peeve's but I couldn't. I couldn't see any ghosts which just confused me looking at all of the stone walls surrounding where I stood. I took a step forward about to leave before something was thrown over my head

"What…" I started. My mouth was then covered and I finally saw Teddy stood next to me. Usually I would have stamped on his foot or something but he cocked his head to the left, I turned and saw Neville. My mind started working on my excuses but he looked straight past me like I had Teddy. Neville continued to walk past us clearly looking for students. I waited before he was out of sight before looking at Teddy

"Teddy what is this?" I whispered. He wore an extremely smug grin on his face and bright turquoise hair, I wondered if he was ever going to tell me or if he'd just keep smiling.

"Can you guess?" he asked, his tone was patronizing. I pursed my lips in irritation wondering what was going on and it was then I realised he was my height for a change. I don't know why but it confused me I was so used to Teddy being taller than me these days it was weird to be practically the same height. I looked down to my feet at where whatever was covering me ended and it hit me. That's why he'd made himself smaller was to cover us both. It must be a cloak of some sort I realised. A cloak that made you invisible? I calculated.

"No," I whispered. In awe I realised it must be Harry's famous invisibility cloak

"Yeah," he agreed. He looked so excited at the prospect that he had the cloak

"How?" I asked. I traced my hands over the perfect material, so silky so…I couldn't even describe it. I wish more clothes were made like this even if they didn't make you invisible it just felt so perfect. I'd love to have a dress made of this I thought to myself distractedly wondering how it worked

"James stole it from Harry"

"I'm really not surprised," I shook my head. I slipped my fingers around it repeatedly just amazed by the quality of the material. "How do you have it?"

"He gave it to me before he stated school, didn't have much use for it at home," he explained

"And he doesn't want it back?" I asked sceptically

"He can hopefully wait till I'm gone. He's in enough trouble without it" he laughed

"Yeah not having this won't stop him" I laughed

"Victoire," said Teddy. I was still playing with the material as it was possible the most beautiful thing I'd ever seen and that's before going in to the magic behind it. "Are you okay?"

"Sorry" I cringed. I pulled myself away from the flowing material wondering if he thought I was some sort of crazy person

"S-sorry? Oh no I meant well I meant why would you be out alone after hours?" he forced out, it was a long winded sentence but it made me wonder why if he was worried

"I was practicing quidditch and I didn't realise he time and then I spent way too long in the shower coz I felt all gross and a little stressed at how busy this week had been"

"Busy?" he asked

"Just trying to practice and do my homework and keep up with the girls and Jett" I explained. Jett was the boy I'd just started dating a few weeks before, he was cute and a year older than me and a Huffelpuff. A very good looking young man. Everyone else liked him but I had the sense Teddy was different

"Right" he agreed

"Why?" I said suspiciously

"I-I thought it was w-weird to see you out alone" he shrugged

"Teddy" I repeated. I said confused watching him and his slightly worried look

"Just maybe I don't know you could p-possibly be being bullied or something. I mean you were out alone and shit so you could be" he explained

"I'm not being bullied, promise" I smiled.

"Okay," he shrugged

"Don't you know everyone would be scared of me?" I winked, I flexed my muscles at him

"And I've seen what you can do with a wand," he shook his head and whistled through his teeth

"So how have you had the cloak?"

"Since last year"

"And here's me thinking you're a goody two shoes" I shook my head

"Well clearly you've got the wrong impression of me"

"Jett thinks so"

"Why?"

"He thinks you're to blame for most of the pranks but it's hard to argue when I think it's James"

"That doesn't surprise me, I set some dung bombs off in his face last year by accident"

"Teddy!" I couldn't help but smile

"We all deal with stress in different ways" he said as if it was normal

"Why did you have them to start with?"

"I was testing Weasley products" he said

"Right I'm sure" I teased

"It's an important job, you know"

"Sure, so why were you out?"

"I was painting"

"Will I be allowed to see this one?" I asked hopefully

"Depends how nice you are"

"I'm always nice" I nudged him

"Clearly" he said sarcastically

"Thanks for looking out for me, by the way" I said

"Anytime, e-everyone forgets what a baby you are" he teased. He pinched my cheeks winding me up until I hit them away

"Godric I try to give you a compliment and you tease me, meany!"

"Sorry, it's n-nice to be there for you"

"You're like a cool older brother or something" I teased

"Less of the old," he laughed. "When are you going to teach me French?" he asked. He clearly felt awkward about the prolonged silence too

"Mum and I tried, you're even more useless than Dominque"

"So you've called me useless and I've said you look old I think were even"

"Clever" I replied, I suspiciously watched him wondering what he was thinking. My extra warm robe was defiantly coming in handy this night and I looked through the cloak. It was weird to see the moonlight coming through some of the walls and reflecting on the stone floor. It wasn't my first time being out this late but it was the first time it hadn't been rustle and bustle rushing around to get away from teachers. It had only happened once and I was now in fourth year so I didn't think I was such a bad student. The silence wasn't so awkward now with the cold air blowing through the cloak

"Night" I said. I looked at the Fat Lady who was pissed to have been woken up at whatever time of night it was.

"Night," said Teddy. It was still weird looking at his disembodied voice even though I knew where he was. I wondered if he'd waved too before heading to my comfy bed in my lovely warm common room.


End file.
